percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Raise of the Raze: Epilogue
Hippolyta's P.O.V I stared at Josh. He is really limp. I want to help him but I don't now how. There's almost no light in here. Finally I had an idea. There maybe some land in the arctic circle, but this isn't one. So I closed my eyes and felt for earth, and it's directly below me. I started bashing the ice, and as soon as I touched the earth, my friends hang on to me, and I melted through the earth and back to Camp half-blood. I decided to lay Josh down under the sun, so he can regenerate. Sure enough, the sunlight made him more powerful, and he woke up from his little coma. "Uhh....." Josh moaned. "What happened?" "You passed out right after you made an orb for Heart." I told him. "You did good back there." "Thanks." Josh blushed, and jogged to his cabin. Josh's P.O.V I felt something familiar about that voice. It's Nadine Safana La Muerte. She is back. I jogged down to my cabin to wash my face and took a bath after that long, tiresome quest. After taking a long bath, I decided to come to play Capture the Flag, one of my most favorite games in the world. I definitely don't want to miss this opportunity to spar with the new girls. The Capture the Flag starts in 10 minutes, so I hurried to the forest where the CTF is held. So, the teams are (Blue Team): Hyperion, Hestia, Hades, Hermes and Hephaestus. The (Red Team): Leto, Ares, Athena, Apollo and Artemis. We stood at one end of the creek while the red team stood at the other end. I began to talk strategy to my team mates. "So, we all know how this game is played, so let's now go to the strategy bit." I addressed my team. "Nico, take your cabin to defense. Connor and Stoll, you take your cabin to lead the assault. Jake, take your cabin to flank the west side of the border. Heart, you're..." "I'm coming with you..." She told me. My eyes widened. "You sure, Heart? Because I am going to sneak up on them and take the flag by surprise." "Yeah, that's why I'm coming with you." Heart told me. "Well... ok then." I told her. Chiron say the usual thing in every start of the game. Chiron blew the conch horn and we all started running. I ran to the right flank with Heart following me. I ran and ran towards the enemy base. One of the Athena kids tried to attack me, but I counterattacked and smack his face with my shield. Heart is battling Malcolm, the vice leader of the Athena cabin. Then a thought occurred to me. Where is Annabeth? Had we forgotten her? How could we do this to her? But this is not the time to worry about that. We have another task that is going on now. Clarisse found me and Heart and started battling us. I was against Clarisse. She swung her sword down towards my head, and I blocked it with my shield. I staggered a bit but didn't fell. Clarisse delivered another blow, but this time I dodged it and disarmed her within a blink of an eye. After that, I smacked her with a shield. I kept running towards the flag, and it is defended by Global. I thought this would be an easy task to just get the flag and ran with it until the creek that marked the boundary between the red and blue team. I told Heart to go to the other side, so we can make Global double minded. Once Heart is on the other side, I winked and together we ran towards the flag. Global winked, and Heart knew what she is talking about. I stopped in my tracks and felt the earth in front of me. There is a pitfall trap in here. I jumped past the pitfall trap and ran towards Global. She allowed me to approach, and as soon as I brought down my sword on her, she sidestepped. I used my legs and one free hand to make a sudden break and turn around easily. Global's right eye twitched in surprise. She lunged at me and swung her sword in an overhead cut and I dodged it and kicked Global in her ********************. She screamed in pain. I ran towards the flag and snatched it in my hands. Global got me from behind as she squeezed my chest hard. I gasped and tried to fight back. Then I kicked her in the ********************** again, but this time Global seemed to be dominating. I tossed the flag to Heart as she made a run for it. Then, after a while, we heard a cheer from the blue team, and they herded Heart high in the air. I walked towards her. "Thanks, Heart." She smiled. Then, a thought occured to me about Annabeth. We must save her before anything happens to her. TO BE CONTINUED!!!!! Category:The Raise of the Raze Category:Chapter Page